Pas le retour espéré
by aku-baka-chan
Summary: Sasuke est de retour à Konoha, et les retrouvailles avec ses anciens coéquipiers -surtout avec un certain blond- risque d'être plutôt... mouvementées.
1. Chapter 1

_**Raiting:** Euuuuuuuuh j'en sais trop rien '-' Mais il n'y a rien de choquant, sauf un couple homosexuel et un magnifique étalage de conneries._

 _ **Couples:** Narusasu (va falloir vous habituer, je l'aime ce couple !)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Alors, malheureusement, Masashi Kishimoto n'a pas eu pitié de moi et ne m'a pas cédé ses personnages... Tant mieux pour eux d'ailleurs !_

 _ **Note:** Alors, je tiens à préciser que c'est MA TOUTE PREMIÈRE FANFICTION , que pour la publication, ce n'est pas moi qui publie en fait, mais une amie. Bref, tout ça pour dire que la publication risque d'être TRÈS TRÈS aléatoire ! Merci u.u !_

 _Ps : Yo, je suis l'amie en question, Eternity Neko pour vous servir ! :D Juste pour vous dire que Aku n'a pour l'instant plus droit à internet (C'pour ça que je poste.) Et je lui ferai part de vos reviwes à l'école pour qu'elle puisse vous répondre ! :D Bref, bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

 _Pas le retour espéré._

Sasuke Uchiwa marchait tranquillement dans une ruelle de Konoha, sans même se dire que ceux qui connaissaient le traître se poseraient sans doute des questions sur ce qu'il faisait là.

Madara venait tout juste de lui expliquer que son enfoiré de frère était en fait mort pour le protéger.

Débile.

Et après ça, on s'étonnait que les Uchiha avaient un sale caractère. Avec des histoires de familles pareilles, aussi...

Les mains dans les poches, il se disait juste que si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, ben... il s'en fichait.

Quoi ?

Bon, forcément, il allait rencontrer toute une panoplie de ninjas qui allaient lui sauter dessus, en montrant les dents. Et, forcément, pour le plaisir des fans, il allait se faire ri-di-cu-li-ser.

Tss.

Comme si c'était possible.

La première personne qu'il rencontra fut, malheureusement pour lui, une touffe rose.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Oh mon dieu. Bon, pas qu'il soit croyant ou autre connerie du genre, mais...

POURQUOI, bordel, elle le regardait avec des putains de petits cœurs dans les yeux ?

Et pourquoi cette simple vision effra...

Hm hm.

...Troublait encore plus le brun que de se retrouver face à un Orochimaru en train de faire un streap-tease?

Oui, oui, c'était pas très gentil de sa part, mais oh, il avait quand même essayé de la tuer plusieurs fois, non?

...

Elle était franchement bouchée.

Après réflexion, le même commentaire pouvait être adressé à un certain blond de sa connaissance. Sauf que lui avait plus tendance à l'appeler bâtard que Sasuke-kun.

Tss. Sale touffe rose, va.

Sasuke arrêta tout bonnement de réfléchir lorsque ladite touffe rose le secoua comme un prunier.

« Oh mon dieu, j'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! hurla-t-elle. »

Tout ce que croyait l'Uchiha pour l'instant, c'est qu'il allait vomir si elle continuait à le secouer ainsi.

« Sakura, que fais-tu, exactement ? intervint une voix. »

Oh putain. Jamais le brun n'avait autant aimé son ancien senseï.

« Ah ! Euh... »

Miss Tagada lâcha brusquement Sasuke, qui lui était sur le point de dégueuler. L'arrivée d'un Naruto ne fit qu'empirer la situation.

« Putain Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? cria-t-il à son tour. »

Et ce fut reparti pour une partie de secouage de prunier intensif.

« T'essayes pas de détruire Konoha ou une autre connerie dans le genre, hein, Teme ? Ou alors t'as rejoints l'Akatsuki, c'est ça ? reprit le blond. »

Euh, POURQUOI est-ce qu'il détruirait Konoha, alors que son abruti de frère était mort pour sauver ce village ? Et les mecs qui courent après des peluches géantes, non merci.

« Euh, Naruto, lâche Sasuke, s'il te plaît... intervint Kakashi. »

Bordel, qu'il aimait son ancien senseï.

Bref, quelques prunes plus tard, Sasuke fut emmené au bureau du Hokage, et franchement, il se sentait pas au top de sa forme.

Tsunade était derrière son bureau, et pas d'excellente humeur vu la grosse veine qui palpitait sur sa tempe.

« Sasuke Uchiwa, commença-t-elle, vous êtes un nukenin, et vous osez vous pointer au village que vous avez déserté. Qu'avez-vous avez à dire pour votre défense ?

-J'vais vomiiiir... »

Gros blanc dans la pièce.

L'Uchiha était en effet blanc comme un linge, bien plus qu'à son habitude, et vacillait.

« Troisième porte à droite. »

Sasuke fonça vers les toilettes, toute fierté oubliée.

Tsunade soupira. C'était pas ça qui allait lui permettre d'enfin se reposer.

* * *

La tête au-dessus de la cuvette, Sasuke commençait à vaguement se demander si sa réaction n'était pas un peu tout sauf... uchiesque.

...Tsss

Non.

Il était juste malade.

...

Bon, ok, peut-être que qu'il n'était pas très dign-

Non.

Il était malade, un point c'est tout.

Naruto, lui aussi, ne trouvait pas ça très glorieux. Il avait toujours espéré qu'il ramènerait le bâtard grâce à un combat épique, pas en le secouant.

...

Mais le plus important, c'était le résultat, non?

Bon, OK, il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas très épiqu-

Non.

Le brun était juste faible, un point c'est tout.

Tsunade, elle, voyait plutôt ça comme la dernière plaie d'Egypte. Déjà que séparés, ils causaient pas mal d'ennuis. Mais alors ensembles...

Et qui sait, c'était peut-être devenu pire avec le temps...

Oh mon dieu.

* * *

Tout commença lorsque le conseil fit la -grave- erreur d'accepter Sasuke au village sous la condition qu'il reste avec Naruto.

Ledit Naruto ne fut pas forcément d'accord.

Le brun non plus, ceci dit.

Donc, au bout de trois -longues et bruyantes- heures de disputes, Uchiha Sasuke se retrouva, on ne sait comment, devant la maison du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

Le blond se figea très vite, se tournant vers son... vers Sasuke.

« Euuuuuuuuh...

\- Quoi, Dobe ? répliqua l'Uchiha d'un ton acerbe. »

Ça commençait bien.

« Ta geule, Teme.

\- C'est toi qui cause pas moi.

\- Espèce.. de... de... SASUKE ! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Pour quelqu'un qui était plutôt grossier, Naruto n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination.

« Bon, on y va ? init pas lâcher le nukenin. »

Le blond se mit à bouder en voyant le peu de réaction de Sasuke. C'était pourtant son insulte fatale.

Bon...

Pas tant que ça en fait.

À peine eut-il posé le pied sur le palier qu'il entendit un cri. Pas très masculin, ceci dit.

Sasuke avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

C-comment Naruto pouvait vivre dans... **CA?**

Hiroshima.

Non.

Pire.

Dix fois pire.

Dix putain de fois pire.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Cette fois, c'était la guerre.

Naruto aurait dû s'en douter lorsque il avait vu le brun esquisser ce sourire diabolique.

Sauf que là...

Il ne reconnaissait plus son propre appartement.

Explication :

Un certain brun l'avait enfermé sans sommation quelconque dans un placard, dans lequel sa pauvre victime était restée coincée durant un dizaine de minutes, avant d'en faire sauter la porte, et ce pour tomber sur une vision des plus étranges.

Sasuke Uchiha, dernier de sa lignée, le type le plus fier au monde, représentant vivant de la virilité, numéro un des dames de Konoha, était actuellement dans son salon, en tenue de ménage -avec une grenouille sur le tablier s'il vous plaît- jetant sans pitié ce qu'il jugeait inutile et sale.

Le tout en chantonnant gaiement.

Il avait dû rater un truc.

Lorsque Sasuke se tourna vers le placard dans lequel l'Uzumaki rangeait sa précieuse nourriture, il fronça les sourcils, effrayant d'avantage un certain blond.

« C'est quoi CA ? questionna-t-il.

\- Euuuuuuh, ma bouffe, pourquoi ? »

Le brun lui lança un regard noir, faisant frissonner son vis-à-vis, qui sentait arriver un orage.

« Tu te nourris sérieusement uniquement de ramens ?

\- Ben ouais, pourquoi ? »

La tronche interloquée du blond fit craquer le descendant des Uchiha.

Il attrapa un sac noir et y fourra -sans exception- TOUT ce qu'il y avait dans le placard.

Uniquement des ramens en fait.

« BORDEL SASUKE QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ? hurla le blond désespéré de voir ces si précieux ramens finir dans la poubelle.

\- Pas question de me nourrir de ces choses.

\- Enfoiré !

\- Baka.

\- J't'emmerde !

\- Hn.

L'après-midi fini ainsi, ponctué des cris de Naruto et... Juste des cris de Naruto, en fait. Sasuke en avait sincèrement rien à faire.

Tsunade marchait rapidement dans les rues de Konoha, se doutant que la colocation des deux garçons ne pouvait qu'être...

Désastreuse ?

Violente ?

...

Bref, Tsunade paniquait, et pas qu'un peu.

Elle ne savait pas si elle s'attendait plus à tomber sur un massacre sanglant, sur une bataille d'oreillers ou bien sur une initiation de la voie des ramens par Naruto version Yoda envers un Sasuke « je-m'en-fout-totalement-baka. »

...

La première option était la plus vraisemblable.

Tsunade ouvrit donc -violemment- la porte de l'appartement de Naruto, pour tomber sur une scène...

Inqualifiable.

« BORDEL NARUTO, JE TE DIS QU'IL N'Y A PAS MOYEN QUE TU GARDES CETTE COLLECTION DE CAILLOUX ! »

Naruto Uzumaki était actuellement à genoux -littéralement- devant un certain Uchiha en tenue de femme de ménage -avec une grenouille sur le tablier s'il vous plaît- essayant de flanquer une boîte remplie de cailloux à la poubelle.

Tsunade sorti, ferma la porte, puis la rouvrit.

C'était bien réel.

...

« ON M'EXPLIQUE CE QUI SE PASSE ICI BORDEL ? explosa-t-elle.

\- AH, VOUS TOMBEZ BIEN, DITES LUI QUE CES PUTAINS DE CAILLOUX NE SERVENT A RIEN!

\- BAA-CHAN SAUVE MOI, IL VEUT ME TUER !

\- C'EST TOI QUI VEUT ME FAIRE MOURIR D'UNE INTOXICATION ALIMENTAIRE EN ME FAISANT BOUFFER DES RAMENS!

\- JUSQU'A PREUVE DU CONTRAIRE, C'EST CHEZ MOI ICI !

\- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS HEUREUX D'ÊTRE ICI ?

\- SI T'ES PAS CONTENT, DÉGAGE !

\- JE VOUDRAIS BIEN, TIENS !

\- VOS GUEULES ! »

Tsunade reprit son souffle.

Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas mûris avec l'âge.

Elle regarda à nouveau les deux garçons qui s'observaient avec animosité, mais aussi une pointe de...

Tsunade sourit.

Elle savait comment faire pour qu'ils lui foutent la paix.

* * *

 _ **Sasu** : Merde._

 _ **Naru :** Quoi?_

 _ **Sasu :** Encore une folle._

 _ **Aku** **:** Pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu..._

 _ **Sasu :** Si peu ?! Attends...Tu me fais passer pour un maniaque du ménage._

 _ **Aku** **:** Oui. u.u_

 _ **Sasu :** Tu me fais habiter chez le baka._

 _ **Aku** **:** Oui. u.u_

 _ **Sasu :** Tu n'as donc aucun remords ?_

 _ **Aku** **:** Non. u.u_

 _ **Sasu :** Pourquoi ? T^T_

 _ **A** **ku** **:** Parce que tu te ************* avec ********** et que tu as ****************** avec ***************** , tu finis pas avec ******************..._

 _ **Naru :** *se frottant le front, le clavier dans la main* Spoils évités !_

 _ **Sasu :** Ok, ok, ok..._

 **Aku** **:** voilà.

 **Naru :** Des ramens, please ?

 **A** **ku** **:** Des rewiews Naru-chan !


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Je remercie chaudement tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des rewiews ! Je l'avoue, je pensais que personne ne remarquerait cette fanfic, alors forcément, ça fait plaisir ! Un biiiiiiiig thanks à nono qui corrige et poste cette fanfic ! Voilà !_

 _ **Raiting :** K ! ... Je crois u.u''''_

 _ **Couples :** NaruSasu obligé, mais d'autres couples vont peut-être se rajouter, hétéros ou non._

 _ **Disclaimers :** À moi ! :D *CHTONG* Aiiiiiiiiie ! Sas'ke, lâche cette poêle ! *RE-CHTONG* Ok, ok, pas à moi TT^TT._

 _ **Réponses aux rewiews :**_

 _ **Aleski :** Merci merciiii ! Je vais essayer de poster vite, mais c'est pas gagné xD. Arf, et ces deux là dans la même maison, ça va faire des étincelles... Et me permettre de raconter des conneries ! Même si Sasuke va exploser ses poêles à force u.u_

 _ **CQFD:** Baaaaaaaaaaaaaah écoute je me suis demandée ce qui pourrait VRAIMENT choquer Sasuke, et mon cerveau bizarre a sortit... Orochimaru qui fait du streap-tease ! Ooooooh, si t'en trouve file moi en , je me suis éclaté les yeux en écrivant ça xD. Oui, c'est sûr que notre baka adoré va en profiter, et ton petit doigt a milles fois raison u.u Je compte bien le faire souffrir, celui-là ! Arf, je suis contente que t'en sois morte de rire (paix à ton âme) et je t'assure que quand je relis ce chapitre, je me demande ce que j'avais pris à ce moment-là xD. Alors, pour les cailloux, suspens... Je vais pas te le dire, ça serait pas drôle sinon xD._

 _ **Eternity-neko:** Ah te voilà, avec tes wesh ! OUI, je te traite de folle ! NON, je ne dénigre pas tes merveilleuses et délirantes -un peu bizarres aussi- idées, et NON je suis pas barrée ( tu fais bien des RP où ils se battent avec des fougères ! ) , je m'ennuyais juste ! Toi c'est bien les math qui t'inspirent, hein ! Et NON, t'as pas le droit de me piquer mon smiley T^T ! Je veux bien continuer (l'ennui arrive souvent chez moi, entre deux batailles de chaussettes et de bouffe) mais sinon je continue à donner des noms bizarres à mon dossier (c'est la faute de la convo, elle m'a inspirée) ou pas '-' ? Et pis, t'es quand même au courant que tu pouvais me dire ça à haute voix, surtout si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule xD ?_

* * *

Sasuke n'était pas de bonne humeur. Pas très original, direz-vous.

Sauf que cette fois, il était VRAIMENT de mauvais poil.

Le genre de mauvaise humeur qui ferait fuir Orochimaru et sa danse du ventre.

Pourquoi donc ?

Pour expliquer, revenons en arrière :

Sasuke dormait TRANQUILLEMENT, lorsqu'un certain blond avait décidé qu'il avait assez roupillé.

Jusque là, pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

SAUF QUE un certain blond avait décidé que ce serait plus drôle de le réveiller avec un sceau d'eau glacé.

Pas très grave...

Euh... SI !

Mais ce n'était pas encore le pire.

Parce que le pauvre brun s'était levé , à moitié aveugle, avait pioché dans les affaires que Tsunade avait eu la bonté de lui rapporter, -juste des calbuts en fait- histoire de buter l'autre d'une manière DÉCENTE.

Il était donc allé dans le salon, vêtu uniquement de ce qu'il avait pris dans SON tiroir, c'est-à-dire un caleçon.

Et était tombé sur un Naruto qui avait, très très vite, explosé de rire.

Surpris, il avait alors baissé le regard sur son sous-vêtement à motifs...

Grenouilles.

Merde.

Et, comme si le reste ne suffisait pas, il s'était pris, le seconde suivante, les pieds dans une...

Caisse de cailloux ?

...

Il ne les avait pas jetés?

...

Tant pis.

Donc, il s'était étalé de tout son long par terre, avec un petit "pouf" comique.

...

Et l'autre abruti n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'éclater de rire.

Du coup, le pauvre brun avait décidé que, lui, il allait éclater tout court l'abruti en question.

Ce qui fit que, depuis vingt minutes maintenant, il cherchait le blond dans l'unique but de le tuer.

Sauf qu'il était fort à cache-cache, celui-là.

Sasuke ouvrit un tiroir (on ne sait jamais) et tomba sur une vingtaine de caisses.

...

Des caisses ?

Mais Naruto habitait ici depuis des années, non ? Pourquoi garderait-il des caissons de déménagement ?

Il attrapa les boîtes, et les ouvrit à l'aide d'un couteau.

...

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« NARUTO JE T'AVAIS DIT DE JETER TES PUTAINS DE CAILLOUX ! hurla-t-il à bout de nerfs.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! vociféra le susnommé en sortant de sa cachette. »

Tiens, le voilà.

Le blond se jeta à genoux devant le brun.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! SASUKE, PITIÉÉÉÉEEEE ! »

Tout cela pour de bêtes cailloux ?

...

Bizarre.

Sans pitié, le brun attrapa un sac poubelle, y jeta toutes les pierres, et le mit dans la benne qui passait par là.

Timing parfait.

« ENCULÉ !

\- Hn. »

Ledit enculé se dirigea vers le placard à bouffe (ça creuse d'emmerder les blonds) pour tomber sur...

Que dalle.

On aurait limite pu voir un désert à la place, et y apercevoir plus de choses mangeables.

« T'a pas fait les courses, exposa calmement le brun. »

Le blond arrêta de l'insulter pour se rendre compte de la merde dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

1) Sasuke avait faim.

2) Pas de bouffe.

3) C'était dimanche.

4) Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire chier l'autre au réveil.

5) Pas de sortie de secours.

« Euuuh...

\- Dix minutes, dit Sasuke.

\- Hein?

\- Neuf minutes et cinquante-huit secondes... »

Le blond n'attendit pas plus, et courut chez Sakura.

* * *

Le temps qu'il aille chez la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, qu'il la supplie de lui filer à bouffer et qu'il revienne, son appartement avait...

Changé.

Ou plutôt, subi une métamorphose.

Un génie était passé par là, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

PROPRE.

C'était PROPRE !

...

Tiens c'était quoi ces lignes blanches sur le sol ?

« BORDEL TEME QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? ria le propriétaire légitime de l'endroit.

\- Je divise cet endroit. Là, c'est pour toi, répliqua Sasuke en désignant sa droite. »

...

« ET DONC J'AI DROIT AU PLACARD ET À DEUX LATTES DU SALON ?

\- T'es pas content ? J'ai retiré dix centimètres par dix secondes de retard.

\- LA BOUFFE EST POUR MOI ALORS ! »

Le brun le regarda longuement, puis finalement, effaça ce qu'il avait tracé.

...

La bouffe avait un grand effet sur les Uchiha.

« C'est moi qui cuisine, expliqua le brun.

\- Tu deviens serviable ?

\- J'ai juste pas envie de mourir intoxiqué.

\- JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT CUISINER ! »

Sasuke leva un sourcil, sceptique.

« C'est pour ça que tu te nourris essentiellement de ramens ? »

...

Touché.

Connard.

« Rah c'est bon vas-y ! abandonna le blond. »

Le brun sourit, fier de sa petite victoire, pendant que le blond, lui, rageait et l'insultait en continu.

...

N'empêche, si quelqu'un lui avait raconté qu'il voudrait un jour cuisiner pour Naruto Uzumaki, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Ou peut-être un peu...

EUH, non non non.

Bref, retournons à nos tomates.

OUI, parce qu'il avait repéré des tomates dans ce sac de courses.

Il n'aurait pas tant tenu à cuisiner, sinon.

Belles, rouges, bien juteuses...

Naruto était toujours en train de se demander pourquoi Mr Teme était en train de baver devant une putain de tomate lorsqu'il remarqua une boule de poils sur le canapé.

Noire.

Des oreilles pointues.

Oh, une queue.

Hein ?

...

Un chat ?

« Sas'ke?

\- QUOI ?

\- Chat. »

Soudain, le brun...

Disparut de la cuisine...

Pour se retrouver devant le chat, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Le blond allait dire -crier- à l'Uchiha de laisser ce pauvre chat tranquille, de ne pas le tuer ou de le jeter dans un sac poubelle, lorsque...

L'autre eu une réaction plutôt bizarre.

L'ex nukenin s'accroupit en face du canapé, visiblement curieux, avant de tendre un doigt vers le chat, puis de le reprendre lorsque celui-ci tenta de l'attraper.

Il recommença plusieurs fois, visiblement amusé.

Ensuite, il attrapa le chat sous les pattes de devant, afin le soulever dans les airs, et, celui-ci, visiblement un peu molasson, se laissa pendre, pour se montrer d'une longueur hallucinante.

Au grand plaisir du brun.

« Naruto regarde, s'exclama-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux. »

...

Shit.

Il avait UN PEU perdu contenance.

...

Beaucoup, même...

Il reposa le chat, et partit dans la cuisine, stoïque.

Il ne s'était rien passé.

RIEN DU TOUT.

Il n'aimait PAS les chats.

...

Ou alors un peu...

...

Tss.

« On le garde ?demanda Naruto.

\- UN PEU QU'ON LE GAR- »

...

Re-shit.

« Fais ce que tu veux, se corrigea le brun. »

\- On l'appelle comment ?

\- Fais comme tu veux, se força à répondre son ami.

\- Rasengan alors !

\- Non.

\- Mais heu ! S'exclama le blond. Donne lui un nom, alors !

\- Chidori.

\- Nan ! Teme !

\- Tu veux appeler un chat Teme ? questionna Sasuke un peu surpris. »

...

« MAIS NON !

\- C'est pas mal pourtant.

\- ...

\- Bah quoi ?

\- ESPÈCE DE MALADE MENTAL ! »

Apparemment, Naruto n'était pas trop d'accord avec lui.

* * *

Tsunade soupira en regardant son téléviseur.

Non pas qu'elle soit accro à une série quelconque.

...

Ou alors juste à celle qui venait de commencer et qui promettait d'être croustillante.

...

Hm, hm.

BREF, elle ne regardait pas un épisode de sa série préférée, mais...

Les caméras de surveillance qu'elle avait placées dans la maison de Naruto.

Et c'était vachement divertissant.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que les deux garçons ne se rapprochent pas... TROP...

Ou si, en fait...

De la bave coula lentement sur son menton.

On se calme !

Elle faisait tout cela seulement dans le but de vendre les vidéos aux fangirls affamées.

...

Après les avoirs regardées.

Shizune, qui passait par là, se demanda ce que l'Hokage pouvait bien faire devant la télévision à se plier de rire ainsi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde l'écran.

Un certain brun était en train de bombarder un certain blond de tomates bien mûres, un chat dans les bras, le tout affublé d'un caleçon grenouille.

Alors, elle s'installa à côté de l'Hokage, pressée de voir la suite.

Tout en se promettant de faire part des événements aux fangirls des deux garçons, histoire de voir leurs réactions.

Qui seraient à tous les coups hilarantes.

* * *

 **Aku :** Taaaaaa-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

 **Sasu :** Je-veux-mourir-je-veux-mourir-je-veux-mourir-je-veux-mourir-je-veux-mourir-je-veux-mourir-je-veux-mourir.

 **Naru :** Pourquoi ?

 **Sasu :** J'AI FAIT LE... L'IMBÉCILE HEUREUX AVEC UN CHAT !

 **Aku :** Bahhh c'était mignon !

 **Naru :** Je compatis que tu sois le personnage préféré de cette folle...

 **Sasu :** *Part dans son coin en boudant*

 **Aku :** *Prend une photo* C'est JUSTE mon Uke préféré !

 **Sasu :** Où t'a vu que j'étais un UKE ?

 **Aku :** Dans ton prénom?

 **Sasu :** ...

 **Aku :** Je vais pas te dire la démonstration par A+B que m'a faite **********, j'étais morte de rire u.U.

 **Sasu :** C'est l'union des psychopathes...

 **Aku :** Des rewiews pour le consoler ?

 _( Note de la bêta : Pourquoi ai-je l'horrible impression qu'elle parle de moi avec cette histoire de démonstration ? XD )_


	3. Chapter 3

Pas le retour espéré

Note de l'autatrice: hellou tout le monde! Alooooooors grrrraaaaaaaaaande nouvelle à vous annoncer, je garde le chat! xD comme ça mes chouchous vont encore souffrir! Alors, je sais, je sais, le narusasu est looooooong à se mettre en place, sorry , mais je m'amuse d'abord à les torurer xD (ceci est adressé à ma trèèèèès chère Ether u.u).Le couple se rajoutera bien à un moment, mais d'une manière... je n'en dit pas plus ;) Allez, bonne lecture ! (gomeeeeeeeeeeeen pour mon retard TWT)

Raiting: K+! ... Je crois u.u''''

Couples: NaruSasu oubligé, mais d'autres couples vont peut-être se rajouter, hétéros ou non.

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TToTT!

réponces aux rewiews:

Araiguma-sempai: Haha, tant mieux si tu l'es, c'est le but, et tant mieux aussi si ce chapitre te plait ! Ouiiiiiii, c'est certain, mais j'imagine qu'il est plutôt du genre calin mais coup de griffe si il veut pas xD. Une série télévisée? Mais paaaas deeeee souciiiiiiiis! Enfin, si le producteur me réponds un jour xD. En tout cas, avec ce commentaire, tu te rapproche d'une vérité future... (ouiiiiiii je sais, ça veut rien dire u.u) . Super merci pour ton commentaire !

Taqasim: xD désolée, visiblement je te traumatise avec mon Oro-chie-moi-dessus (j'adore ce jeux de mots, même s'il est débile ) sinon, t'a essayé l'azote? C'est pas mal xD! Ah ben mince, désolée, visiblement j'ai un don inné pour le meurtre! Baaaaaaahh Tsunade doit bien s'ennuyer dans son ptit bureau , alors j'essaye d'agayer sa journe u.u! Mais vas-y, je t'en prie!

Troll forever: tant mieux si elle te tue,c'est fait pour! désolée pour mon retard, mais voilà la suite xp!

* * *

Sakura sourit.

Elle se rappellait encore du sourire à la fois diabolique et pervers de l'Hokage lorsqu'elle l'avait convoquée.

Elle avait été surprise en apprenant ce que sa senseï prévoyait de faire.

Elle avait aussi été très surprise de se rentre compte que Tsunade était au final aussi perverse qu'un certain ermite.

Elle s'était retenue de formuler sa pensée à voix haute, ayant un peu de pitié pour le bureau, et, accessoirement, pour sa propre santé.

Donc, la rosune se dirigeait actuellement vers l'appartement de Naruto, un sourire pervers toujours sur son visage.

Ressemblant étonnament à celui de l'Hokage

Il allait falloir changer de porte.

Accroupi, Sasuke la ménagère - le retour- évaluait les dégats causé par... Un tourbillon rose.

Elle était arrivée sans crier gare, avait explosé la porte, et à présent les regardait avec un sourire...

Non qualifiable.

Enfin, pas qu'il le soit, hein, mais Sasuke tenait quand même à sa tête.

...

Non,non, juste à la nouvelle propreté de l'appartement.

...

C'est tout.

-SASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE

-Hn?

Qu'est-ce que l'autre blond avait à lui crier dessus comme ça?

-T'a rien écouté? demanda le blond en question.

-Hn.

Le brun daigna se tourner vers ses deux partenaires, tombant nez-à-nez avec une Sakura qui le fixait attentivement.

Puis Naruto.

Puis Sasuke.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

-Sakura?

Celle ci semblait sur le point de...

Baver?

...

Il avait dû rêver.

Pendant qu'un certain blond tentait de ramener à la vie une touffe rose baragouinant des "ouais ça le fait" et des "Ino va me bénir", Sasuke se leva pour se changer car, il fallait l'avouer, cette tenue ne mettait pas en valeur sa virilité profonde.

...

Sauf que le brun n'avait _aucune_ tenue de rechange, à part des calbuts.

Et vu que la vielle était pas assez intelligente pour lui donner des fringues DÉCENTES...

Ben oui, il avait pas forcément prévu de rester à Konoha, hein, à la base il devait juste venir faire ses courses.

Et une petite promenade aussi.

Bref.

Retournons à nos vêtements.

...

Merde.

Le brun retourna donc voir -à contre-coeur- le blond pour lui demander des vêtements.

Celui-ci sauta comme une puce en poussant des cris de joie. Bien sûr qu'il en avait.

* * *

Le brun aurait mieux fait de se taire.

...

BON, il ne pouvait pas se douter que les vêtements du blond ne lui conviendraient pas, non?

...

Il ne pouvait pas se douter que celui-ci ne mettait QUE du orange fluo, non?

...

Peut-être aussi que le blond était un peu plus grand que lui...

...

Tss.

...

Bref, Sasuke Uchiwa se retrouvait dans un ensemble orange( pourquoi cette couleur?) trois fois trop grand pour lui, et, franchement, même le tablier grenouille le mettait plus en valeur.

...

On pouvait savoir pourquoi Sakura était morte par terre, saigant du nez, un air profondément satisfait sur le visage? Et pourquoi le blond avait soudainement rougit jusqu'aux oreilles?

Celui-ci se mit a baragouiner un charabia incompréhensible, bougeant les mains sans savoir où les mettre.

C'est qu'il était mignon comme ça...

...

Non non non non non, le blond n'était certainement pas mignon!

Par contre qu'est-ce qu'il était beau...

Avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blond encadrant son vi-

... Attendez... Il était en train de fantasmer sur Naruto?

Sur l'imbécile de blond?

Sur ce beau baka ramenovore?

... non non non non il n'était certainement pas beau!

Et NON Naruto n'était certainement pas atti-

Changeons de sujet.

...

Tss.

-Sas'ke?

Ah! Le beau imbécile était de retour!

-NON IL N'EST PAS BEAU BORDEL! hurla-t-il brusquement, ruinant la réputaton de toute une vie.

-Sas'ke?

Le dis Sas'ke tourna la tête vers le beau baka blond ramenovore adepte des apparts les plus sales aux mondes et propriétaire des abdos les plus sexy au monde, selon la dernière mise à jour des pensées de l'Uchiwa.

-Quoi?

-De quoi tu parle? demanda le blond.

Le brun rougit furieusement en reculant précipitamment.

-L-le T-shirt que tu m'a passé, baka!

Naruto bloqua.

Il venait bien de voir un certain Uchiwa rougit comme une jeune fille et de bagayer?

...

Le cerveau malheureusement trop lent du blond se mit à tourner à vive allure, grillant quelques neurones au passage, pour arriver à un conclusion évidente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Le brun venait d'être -allègrement- soulevé par un blond qui s'amusait à le faire tourner dans les airs.

Chose que le brun n'avait pas forcément apprécié.

Vu que son tein halé était vite devenu verdatre, au point que le blond le repose aussitôt au sol.

-Tu me l'as jamais dit! S'exclama celui-ci en ébouriffant le brun.

Le brun se montra légèrement agressif, pas tout à fait remis de ses émotions.

-Quoi?

-Ben que t'était amoureux de Sakura-chan, tiens!déclara comme si c'était évident le blond.

Le blond regarda le brun se figer instantanément, horrifié, ladite Sakura-chan se cogner le font contre le mur (paix à son âme) tandis que Kakashi secouait doucement la tête en souriant.

Kakashi?

-SENSEÏ?

-Oui? demanda nonchalemment celui-ci.

-D'où vous venez?

-Je suis passé par la porte, Naruto. explique-t-il patiemment, comme tout adulte face à un débile profond devait le faire.

Il soupira en refermant son bouquin.

-Halala celui là ne changera jamais...continua-t-il Bref. Sakura, tu n'a donc toujours rien fait?

La jeune fille sursauta brutalement, comme en se rappelant quelque chose.

-Ah oui!

Sasuke remarqua soudainement que:

1) Kakashi avait fermé son livre.

2) Sakura le regardait avec un sourire pervers.

3) Naruto ne semblait pas du tout se rendre compte du danger imminant se rapportant aux deux évènements précédents.

4) Il portait toujours la veste de Naruto.

Une certaine touffe rose le saisit au bras, le tirant soudainement de ses pensées.

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! Go shoppiiiiiiing!

Et meeeerde.

* * *

Décidément, c'était une journée de merde.

-PAS MOYEN QUE JE METTE CA!

-Allez, Sasuuuuke!

-NON , C'EST NON!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça?

Non, parce qu'une Ino (tiens, comment était-elle arrivée là?) toute frétillante qui lui proposait -avec insistance- de mettre un T-shirt -trois fois trop grand- avec marqué "Eat me" ou encore "UKE" , ça tenait de la catastrophe naturelle.

Surtout que le brun n'avait AUCUNE idée de comment il était entré dans ce magasin plus que douteux.

-Alors ça!proposa-t-elle en sortant autre chose de son tas de propositions.

-PAS MOYEN QUE JE M'HABILLE EN SOUBRETTE! continua Sasuke en perdant -un peu- son flegme naturel.

-Alleeeeeez, pense à Naruto!

-RIEN À FOU-

Heu de quoi elle parlait, là?

-INO T'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE?

-Ben t'es avec lui, non?

Gros blanc.

-... Attends vous êtes pas ensembles?

Ino fixait avec stupéfaction un Sasuke qui la regardait comme si elle était folle, ou plutôt son regard (ô combien expressif) qui lui disait clairement : Ino-t'es-folle-qu'est-ce-que-t'as-pris-sérieux.

-... Parce que c'est Sakura qui m'a dit ça avant de se casser!

Cette fois, les yeux de l'uchiwa reprenaient encore le contrôle: parce-que-tu-l'as-crue?

-... Je me disait bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

-Q-quoi?

-...Et merde je l'ait dit à votre fan-club! jura la blonde.

-NOTRE FAN CLUB?

-Ben ouais vous êtes le deux mecs les plus sexy du village, alors forcément on ...

-C-comment? Q-quoiiiiiiii?

-Ben... On...

La blonde avait brusquement rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-... Breeeeef, je suis dans la merde!

-Hn.

La Kunoichi se rapprocha de Sasuke avec une tête de chien battu.

-Tu me rendrais un service?

-Non.

-Allez!

-Non.

-Okay, je vais te chercher d'autre fringues! fit-elle en faisant mine de s'en aller.

Le brun aggrippa alors brusquement la manche de la blonde, la regardant avec insistance pour lui démontrer son désaccord -profond-.

-Tu change d'avis? rit-elle.

-Hn.

La blonde se rapprocha du brun et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Okay! Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir avec Naru-chan!

* * *

L'Uchiwa ne savait pas ce qui l'exaspérait le plus.

Le fait qu'il doive sortir avec un baka blond?( pas qu'il ait l'intention de le faire, d'ailleurs)

Ou alors le fait qu'Ino l'ait planté là en lui criant qu'elle ne dirait pas à Sakura qu'il n'avait pas tout son shopping si il faisait ça?

...

Les deux en fait.

Et aussi le Naru- _chan_.

Rhah mais pourquoi?

-Ah! Sas'ke je t'ai trouvééé!

Naruto Uzumaki sourirait de toutes ses dents au brun, visiblement heureux de le voir.

Merde.

Il trouvait TOUJOURS le meilleurs moment pour arriver, celui-là.

-Quoi?

-Taits-toi, le coupa-t-il.

Non parce que là il pensait, et lorsqu'un Uchiwa pense, on se tait.

Surtout quand on est la cause de ces pensées.

-J'ai croisé Ino.

-Ah.

Merde merde merde merde merde...

Ino allait crever si elle avait balancé des conneries au blond et que celui-ci ne parlait plus au brun.

Hein?

Mais pourquoi il s'en souciait, d'abord?

Oui, il était mieux seul!

Surtout si le blond était avec lui.

Non non non non...

-Elle m'a expliqué pour son problème, déclara le blond.

-T'était au courant pour ce fan-club bizarre?

-Oui, soupira-t-il.

En fait tout le monde semblait au courant.

Ce qui expliquait la réaction de Sakura auparavant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu imaginer, celle-là?

...

Merde.

-Et donc?

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

-Ben on va sortir ensemble, tiens!

* * *

Sasu *boude dans son coin*

Aku: Je me meurt! *tombe dans les pommes en lachant son téléphone qui passe par la fenêtre* AAAAAAAAAAAH! TÉLÉPHOOOOOOOOOOOONNNEEEE!

Naru: hm hm. *sort une feuille* Donc, notre autatrice du moment à trouvé sur internet des preuves comme quoi Masashi Kishimoto aurait bien voulu finir l'histoire originale sur un Sasunaru, mais que ben y'a trop de rabas-joies qui veulent du fanservice.

Sasu: Au moins lui ne me mets pas en Uke, mais cette folle n'en à rien -du tout- à fiche!

Aku: SasUKE... Imagine sinon ça ferait SaSEME. Aaaaaaah non ça c'est une image !

Sasu: T^T

Naru: pleure pas, Sasu, au moins y'a les fanfics :D!

Sasu: *Le regarde de travers* je vais te tuer.

Naru *se casse en courant*

Aku: Des rewiews pour consoler ces deux abrutis?


	4. Chapter 4

Pas le retour espéré

Note de l'autatrice: Heeeeeeey tout le monde :D! Spécialité du jour: un Shikamaru à la coque, un! Fallait bien que je trouve un nouveau personnage à torturer :3!

disclaimer: Pas à moiiiiiiiii TWT

Réponce aux rewiews:

Greantea200: Merci, je ne sais pas quelle langue tu parles à l'origine, mais je trouve ça génial que tu ait fait l'effort de lire ma fanfic et de laisser un commentaire sans être français(e?)! Merci et bisous!

Trollforever: Oh mon dieu c'est sûr que je risque la prison, avec toutes les accusations que je reçois mdrrr!Merci, tant mieux si tu aime et MOI AUSSI JE SUIS SÛRE QUE LES FILLES DE NARUTO SONT EN FAIT YAOISTES! Elles veulent juste mettre Sasu avec Naru mwéhéhé... *évite un chidori en se pétant la gueule contre la moquette* Mais enflamme-toi, enflamme-toi ma soeur! *repart en rampant avec un rire diabolique*

Taqasim: Mais oui je suis d'accord avec toi mais il a pas trop voulu *regarde le mur qui à imprimé une tête d'aku*

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke jeta un regard torve a l'abruti blond -Naruto, donc- qui se tenait devant lui.

Vraiment la personne qui avait décrété que les blonds étaient stupides était un GÉ-NIE!

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, usuratonkatchi? siffla-il avec malveillance -sans doute le fait qu'il ait actuellement envie de réduire en poussière son ancien coéquipier rendait son ton encore plus menaçant-.

La "pauvre" cible du nunekin déglutit difficilement, se rendant brusquement compte -les blonds, c'est long a la détente, hein!- de l'erreur monumentale qu'il venait de faire.

-H-hm... Bah j'ai dit qu'on devrait peut-être faire semblant de sortir ensemble le temps que ça se tasse... marmonna-t-il avec un air coupable sur le visage.

marmonnement qui lui valu un regard noir, mais vraiment vraiment flippant ( plus que Orochimaru qui-! ).

-Et tu crois sérieusement qu'elles se calmeraient alors que tu leur donne ce qu'elles veulent?

-Euuuuh... oui?

Mais. Quel. Con.

Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez afin de repousser l'irritation qui l'envahissait. Bien sûr que non ces furies ne se calmeraient pas. Mais bon, Naruto ne pouvait pas le savoir, il n'avait sans doute jamais été la cible de ces furies!

Mais lui il savait à quel point elles pouvaient être flippantes lorsqu'elles voulaient obtenir quelque chose. Et il ne voulait en AUCUN CAS savoir ce qu'elles ferait en ayant obtenu l'objet de leur convoitise -lui avait préféré les fuir-.

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus dans tout ce bordel, avait été sa réaction face a la proposition du blond.

Il avait -p***n de merde- rougit. ROUGIT comme une midinette -vous savez, celles qui lui courraient après depuis qu'il était petit!- et s'était mis à BAGAYER!

Un telle réaction ne pouvait être accepté de la part d'un Uchiwa.

Alors, NON, il ne sortirait pas avec l'Uzumaki.

Encore moins si c'était pour faire semblant.

...

...

IL AVAIT DIT NON, BORDEL!

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se demanda comment il en était arrivé là.

Parce qu'il se rappelait TRÈS BIEN avoir explique -hurlé, même- au blond qu'il nétait même pas question qu'il sorte avec lui pour satisfaire l'appetit pervers de jeunes fans Yaoistes.

Il se rappelait même avoir touné les talons avec humeur, et d'être parti en direction de l'appart.

Alors, COMMENT se faisait-il qu'il fuyait actuellement des fans -yaoistes- en compagnie de l'imbécile?

Et comment,COMMENT, était-il possible qu'elles soient plus flippantes que celles qui le poursuivait depuis ses dix ans?

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête dans les direction des -terribles- furies, avant de regretter profondément son geste.

Oh, Kamisama, que l'ignorance est une chose douce...

Parce qu'en voyant les furies en question, le brun décida...

De courir très très vite loin de ces folles, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà en train de le faire.

NON, Sasuke Uchiwa ne remettait pas en question la virilité de sa lignée, loin de là!

Par contre, elles, oui.

...

Comment il le savait?

...

En voyant les objets qu'elles transportaient...

Alors que Naruto, lui, se mit à rire bruyemment, sans compatir le moins du monde avec son pauvre coéquipier qui était en train de reconsidérer à vie sa vison des filles.

OoOoOoOoO

Ino et Sakura regardèrent encore une fois les deux garçons qui venaient de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Elles étaient tranquillement (HUM) en train de les attendre tout en débattant sur quel procédé utiliser pour mettre ensemble les deux jeunes hommes lorsque ceux-ci avaient déboulé à toute vitesse dans la pièce, fermant à clef le plus vite possible la porte.

Le groupe avait pu alors entendre des bruits étranges, ressemblants à des grognements, provenant de l'autre côté de la porte, alors que celle-ci était secouée par les jeunes filles poussant lesdits grognements.

Sakura décida alors qu'il n'était pas nécéssaire de faire quoi que ce soit, aussitôt approuvée par son amie.

Sasuke soupira.

Il était vraiment, VRAIMENT heureux d'avoir échappé à ces folles.

Non, sérieusement!

C'est choses n'étaient PAS DES FILLES!

Une fille, c'est MIGNON, c'est GENTIL et... INNOCENT BORDEL!

Sasuke tourna la tête vers les deux filles présentes dans la pièce, avant de regretter son geste pour la deuxième fois.

Le sourire pervers et vicieux qu'elles arboraient suffisait à le convaincre du contraire.

OoOoOoOoO

-Putain Teme viens bouffer ta patée!

Shikamaru tourna -très- doucement la tête vers le bruit qui venait d'interrompre sa sie... sa pause.

Chose surprenante, vu que d'habitude toute information reçue pendant sa PAUSE était...

Ignorée.

Le seul muscle qui fonctionnait 24h/24 chez le jeune homme était son cerveau, ce qui expliquait pourquoi celui-ci était si intelligent. Sauf que dans l'instant, ledit muscle (?) avait, chose rare chez le Nara, comme qui dirait...

Planté.

Pourquoi?

Récapitulons sous forme d'étapes:

1) Une voix stupide et masculine , identifiée commme celle de Naruto, appelait quelqu'un Teme.

2) Ledit Teme ne pouvait être qu'une personne: Sasuke Uchiwa.

3) Ledit Sasuke Uchiwa était un nunekin, donc qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?

4) POURQUOI, mais vraiment POURQUOI Sasuke Uchiwa devait bouffer de... LA PATÉE?

5) Pourquoi Naruto n'avait pas encore fini dans le mur?

Shikamaru décida donc de BOUGER.

Parce que ce mystère faisait partie de ceux qui ne peuvent être ignorés.

Un des rares à pouvoir faire bouger Shikamaru.

Le brun se leva donc et se dirigea en direction du bruit si étrange qui l'avait dérangé.

-Salut Shika! s'exclama le blond, visiblement ravi de le voir.

-'lut.

Le brun leva un sourcil en découvrant ce que tenait le blond dans ses bras.

...

Un chat?

Shikamaru fut brusquement tiré de sa contemplation lorsque le blond atterrit dans le mur, expulsé par une porte s'ouvrant violemment.

-NARUTO! T'as donné sa patée au chat?

Sasuke Uchiwa -puisque c'était bien lui- ne prêta aucune -vraiment aucune- attention au cadavre de Naruto gisant dérrière la porte et se concentra plutôt sur le chat.

-Bah t'as pas mangé? Mon pau'v chouuuuuu!

Shikamaru finit par con clure que son cerveau était mort depuis longtemps et que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Car, OUI, voir Sasuke UCHIWA gagatiser devant une chat, c'était vraiment...

Impossible.

D'ailleurs le fait qu'il soit dans l'appartement de NARUTO UZUMAKI, et porte les vêtements de celui-ci, c'était...

Impossible aussi.

Voilà, il était mort, et actuellement, il agonisait dans un caniveau, ivre mort, et le peu qu'il lui restait de cerveau imaginait une histoire à partir de tout ce qui était impossible et surréaliste.

Voilà.

-Sasuke? osa demander le brun ( autant aller à fond dans le délire, tant qu'on y était )

-Ouais? Lui répondit ce dernier, visiblement blasé, tout en continuant de gratouiller le chat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fout là?

Ce fut à ce moment là que Naruto Uzumaki décida qu'il avait assez stimulé sa mort, que définitivement Sasuke Uchiwa n'allait pas se repentir, et intervint.

-Mais tout le village est au courant, Shika! s'étonna-t-il.

Ooooooh.

-C'était pour ça la réunion mardi?

...

Galère.

...

-C'était trop fatigant d'y aller.

OoOoOoOoO

-Eeeeeet donc il vit chez toi? demanda le Nara.

Le blond soupira avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire stupide.

-Ouais, malh- commenca-t-il.

Le pauvre ne finit jamais sa phrase et finit dans le mur -oui, encore-, violemment frappé au visage par une poele.

La poele étant tenue par Sasuke Uchiwa en personne.

Mais depuis quand est-ce que Sasuke UCHIWA -soulignons-le - réagissait aussi violemment aux propos de Naruto?

...

Sans doute que l'avoir sur le dos 24h/24 ça faisait péter un plomb.

...

À moins que...

...

Non?

...

Shikamaru observa une moment Le blond se plaignait bruyemment de la rudesse et de la méchanceté du brun en avançant vers celui-ci, tandis que l'Uchiwa reculait en rougissant -légèrement- au fur et à mesure que l'autre se rapprochait.

...

Si.

...

Le brun soupira en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il s'était douté de quelque chose quand Sakura était passé devant lui avec un sourire sadique et pervers plus prononcé qu'à son habitude.

...

N'empêche que c'était galère.

-Shiiiii-kaaaaaa-maaaaaa-ruuuuu! intervint une voix mielleuse.

L'interpellé tourna doucement la tête vers la voix qui l'avait appelé, pour tomber sur une Sakura et une Ino avec une lueur particulièrement perverse dans les yeux.

Le brun soupira.

La journée s'annonçait longue.

OoOoOoOoO

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sasuke Uchiwa allait tuer quelqu'un.

Cette personne en question était -sans grande surprise- blonde, souriait en permanence, possédait un QI négatif, et avait tendance à porter d'horribles vêtements oranges.

Donc, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pourquoi?

...

En gros, depuis une bonne heure, un certain brun n'arrêtait pas de se prendre dans les pattes des p**** de caisses de cailloux qui lui faisaient...

... se casser la figure.

...

Toujours avec une petit "pouf" comique.

COMIQUE.

...

Voilà pourquoi.

Sasuke frotta son front légèrement rougit par les chutes à répétition et s'apprétait à se relever pour jeter la caisse des cailloux responsable de sa chute douloureuse et agaçante, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose derrière la table basse.

...

Une caméra?

...

Le brun tendit la main et arracha la caméra de la table avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, légèrement -LÉGÈREMENT- paniqué, et vachement énervé.

Il repéra rapidement le blond, qui s'affairait dans une armoire tout en lâchant de nombreux noms d'oiseaux.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? demanda le brun.

-AH! tu tombe bien, toi! s'écria le blond en se retournant, des câbles dans les mains.

-QUOI? demanda l'Uchiwa, déjà passablement énervé par sa découverte.

-Je veux bien que je t'énerve avec mes chers et tendres cailloux, mais de là à mettre des caméras!

Sasuke regarda son colocataire avec un regard blasé, du genre "mais-pourquoi-je-ferais-ça?".

Puis Naruto remarqua la caméra à moitité détruite que tenait son ami(?) ainsi que la grosse veine qui parlipitait sur le front de celui-ci.

-Heuuuuuuuuu...fit-il, pas très inspiré.

Puis une voix se fit entendre depuis le salon:

-Et maintenant, konoha reporter spécial!

-Bordel, qui a allumé la télé ?

Le blond couru vers le salon, visiblement pas très très content, tandis que l'Uchiwa le suivait plus calmement, tout en se disant qu'étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans cette fichue baraque, la question du blond était STUPIDE.

...

Tiens, c'était quoi cette émission?

Pas qu'il connaisse exactement à quelle heure sur quelle chaine quelle émission commençait!

...

Bon, un peu.

Mais aussi, y'avait pas grand-chose à faire dans cet appart'.

-BON SANG C'EST QUOI CE TRUC?

Le brun tourna lentement la tête vers le blond, visiblement choqué par les images passant à la télévision, et, curieux, poussa celui-ci pour apercevoir le programme en question.

...

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il résoude ce problème de curiosité.

OoOoOoOoO

Aku: Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sasu: O-o

Naru: Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Aku: il veux se pendre...

Sasu: ...

Naru: AHHHHHHHHH! NON, NE TE PENDS SAS'KE! JE SUIS AVEC TOI! MAIS NOOOOOON NE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL FACE À CETTE FOLLE!

Sasu *bug*: ...

Aku: Bon bah, rewiews?


End file.
